


Fridays

by MontagueBudd



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Zara Montague-Budd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/pseuds/MontagueBudd
Summary: Just a little look into what a Friday evening is like for the Montague-Budds.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some more Zara! It's definitely not the best but I guess everyone can do with a little bit of fluff (or my attempt at it).
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos on my previous fic. It's much appreciated!
> 
> And thanks to Kris for the inspiration.

To say that Friday is the favourite day in the Montague-Budd household is a bit of an understatement. Over the years, first with David and the kids and then when she got pregnant, Julia dedicated more time to spend with her little family. Even David decided to say no to overtime, except for the occasional favour here and there. And pretty soon, Friday evenings were known as “Friday movie nights but I get to decide what to watch”. Or something dubbed roughly that by their then three-year-old.

“Pizza will be here soon so you have to get out,” Julia says and looks up from her position on the stool next to the bath.

“Did you get me a cheesy one?”

“Yes. A large.”

“Oh, I don’t think I can eat that. My tummy is going to be so full like the time I ate the doughnuts. I looked like you when you had me in your tummy.”

“I’m just kidding. Daddy ordered a small for you but you can get some of ours if you want.”

“Thank you, Mummy.”

“You’re welcome, Zara. Now, come on. Towel time.”

Julia grunts as she lifts Zara out of the bath and the little girl giggles. David can hear them talk all the way to the TV room and he can’t help but smile when he thinks about how much his life has changed. His thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell and he can hear a screech of excitement from Zara’s room. He gets the pizza and is joined by his wife and daughter just as he places it on the counter. They used to eat in bed…until Julia dropped a piece of pizza on their new bedding and all of them had to start eating in the kitchen.

“What movie did you choose for us?”

“What’s it again, Daddy? It’s about dinosaurs.”

Julia swears Zara let out a little roar after ‘dinosaurs’ but she’s not quite sure.

“The Good Dinosaur.”

“Do you think it’s a good one?”

“The dinosaur is good yes,” Zara says and nods.

“No, Mummy is asking if you think the movie is good.”

“Daddy says so.”

Julia looks at David and he shrugs. All children films definitely aren’t created equal, that much Julia knows by now. That’s also why a few months ago they told Zara they need to change the rules a bit so that each week someone else can choose. The little one happily obliged. David joked that Zara couldn’t deal with the pressure anymore.

Julia gets up to get the snacks and quietly watches as Zara helps David to clean up…or rather put the plates in the sink so that they can deal with it in the morning. David makes sure everything is locked and follows his girls into the bedroom. He watches as Zara struggles to get onto the bed and then he sees how she climbs onto the bedside table and then on the bed. Julia doesn’t seem surprised so that must certainly not be new. Their daughter dutifully opens the duvet for them and all three of them settle in before David starts the film.

Ten minutes go by and Zara and Julia are very engrossed. At the twenty-minute mark, Julia gets up to use the bathroom. And at the thirty-minute mark, Zara speaks.

“Daddy.”

Oh boy. This ought to be good. Especially since she used the ‘Julia’ tone.

“Yes, Zara,” David says and turns to look at Julia over the little head of curls. This was supposed to be a relaxing Friday night but clearly their four-year-old has other plans.

“Am I a princess?”

“Well, Daddy and I call you that, yes.”

Zara looks at Julia and then at the TV again. Maybe she’s satisfied with the answer and David just starts to relax when he hears her take a breath and he knows she’s getting ready to say something else.

“I want to be a dinosaur.”

“You can wear your dinosaur onesie tomorrow,” Julia says and hands the bowl of popcorn over to her.

“No.”

“Zara, we already explained that you can’t be one,” David says.

“I…my name. I want my name to be Dinosaur.”

“Darling, your name is Zara.”

“Not like that, Mummy. You and Daddy can stop calling me Princess and call me Dinosaur.”

“Oh. That shouldn’t be a problem,” David says and looks at Julia again. He can see she’s highly amused and gives her a smile.

“Don’t you like it when we call you Princess?”

“I do. And I like the cake parties. I just like this movie morer.”

“More,” David gently corrects.

“Ok, that’s fine. Do you want to make a deal with me and Daddy?”

Zara’s head snaps to Julia so quickly that David is worried that she might’ve hurt herself. He can’t see her face, but he knows she’s biting her lip just like Julia does sometimes.

“You can wear your dinosaur onesie when we have our cake parties.”

“Really?!”

“Of course. We’ll always have cake parties. Even when you are five.”

“I’m not turning five.”

“What,” David asks and Zara looks at him.

“I’m staying four forever,” she says with such determination and David falters for a bit.

“I…sure.”

David knows now is not the time to send a four-year-old into an existential crisis. Plus, it’s almost bedtime and she’s definitely not sleeping with them tonight.

“Zara,” Julia starts to say and she’s abruptly cut off.

“Shhhhh! My movie.”

Julia’s head turns to look at David and he’s never seen her look this offended.

“Fine. Watch your movie and then it’s time for bed,” Julia says and takes the popcorn back.

“Can I sleep here,” Zara says and holds her hand out to David and he hands her the water bottle she put on his side of the bed.

“No. Your little butt is sleeping in your room. It’s the rule, remember,” David says and the end of his sentence is drowned out by Zara gulping down water.

“What is it again?”

“Why are you two allowed to talk but I’m not,” Julia asks and Zara starts to giggle.

“What’s the rule again, Mummy.”

“You know what it is,” Julia says and smiles at her.

“I forget.”

“All Zaras need to sleep in their own beds at all times, but especially on a Friday and Sunday. But it is negotiable,” Julia says and David sees Zara nod.

“What does ‘gotiable’ mean?”

“It means that we can talk about it,” David says.

“But we are.”

“You’re right, we are. But Mummy and I know that you’re smart and that you know the rule. During the week you always fall asleep in your bed. No matter what. Weekends you can fall asleep here if you want to but then we always carry you in.”

“And if you have a bad dream, we’ll come to check on you and make sure you are fine. If not, you can come to our room.”

“But why?”

“Because Friday and Sunday evenings when you’re asleep are my and Daddy’s special time.”

Zara takes another sip of water and David instantly knows another question is coming.

“Only Fridays and Sundays?”

“Mmmmhh,” Julia says even though she has an inkling what Zara means.

“Special time. Is it only a Friday and a Sunday?”

“No,” is all David says and Zara seems to be satisfied with the answer. 

The three of them settle in to watch the rest of the movie and soon Zara’s little head falls to one side. David positions her so that she’s more comfortable but leaves her in their bed until the credits starts to play. He sees Julia getting ready to take Zara to her room but he stops her.

“I’ll get her. You find something to watch.”

David comes back and can’t help but notice that Julia changed into a nightie. She smirks at him and he waggles his eyebrows. He quickly peels his clothes off and gets into bed with her.

“This was an interesting evening,” he says and turns to her.

“I knew it was going to be good as soon as she opened her mouth.”

“She really takes after the both of us. But at the same time, also not?”

“I know. She’s just so blasé about some things. Like when she got paint on her favourite dress. But then she also cried when I threw a piece of foil away,” Julia says and throws a leg over his.

“That is 100% you, Julia.”

“What?”

“You’re dramatic.”

“Says the person who stubbed his toe on the table and wanted me to take him to the hospital.”

“I almost lost my toe, Julia. It was hanging on by a thread.”

“It didn’t even bleed.”

“One wrong move and they wouldn’t have been able to save it. I could feel it from the inside.”

“But we never went to the hospital.”

“Yeah because it healed on its own.”

Julia starts laughing so loudly that she needs to clamp her mouth shut. David rolls on top of her and smiles down at her.

“Can’t believe you are laughing at me. Your poor husband could’ve had nine toes now.”

“I would’ve still loved you. You’ll always be perfect.”

David leans down to kiss her and Julia opens her mouth and legs for him. Yes, Fridays are the best in the Montague-Budd household.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stay safe!


End file.
